Expert Edition Volume 3
Expert Edition 3 is a combination of the following sets in Japan: * Soul of the Duelist * Rise of Destiny * Flaming Eternity * The Lost Millennium The Set Numbers in this Set are fairly easy to calculate. * Soul of the Duelist Card Set numbers are exactly the same. * Rise of Destiny Cards need to have their Set Number increased by 60. * Flaming Eternity Cards need to have their Set Number increased by 120. * The Lost Millennium Cards need to have their Set Number increased by 180. Ultra Rares Ancient Gear Golem Armed Dragon LV7 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Gatling Dragon Gearfried the Swordmaster Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 Inferno Fire Blast Mystic Swordsman LV4 Mystic Swordsman LV6 Perfect Machine King Reshef the Dark Being Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Silent Swordsman LV3 Silent Swordsman LV5 The Creator Super Rares A Feather of the Phoenix Behemoth the King of All Animals Big Core Blast Magician Brain Control Card of Sanctity Deck Devastation Virus Divine Wrath Ectoplasmer Granmarg the Rock Monarch Greed Hallowed Life Barrier Hieracosphinx Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 King Dragun Lightning Vortex Master Monk Megarock Dragon Mobius the Frost Monarch Monster Reincarnation Null and Void Penumbral Soldier Lady Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch Tragedy Triangle Ecstasy Spark Ultimate Insect LV7 Winged Kuriboh Rares A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit Ancient Gear Beast Armed Dragon LV5 Assault on GHQ Big-Tusked Mammoth Brain Jacker Chain Burst Charcoal Inpachi Chiron the Mage Covering Fire Criosphinx Cross Counter D.D. Survivor Dark Blade the Dragon Knight Dark Mimic LV3 Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive Elemental Mistress Doriado Enervating Mist Flint Forced Ceasefire Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective Grave Ohja Hammer Shot Hero Signal Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button Legendary Black Belt Machine Duplication Master of Oz Meteor of Destruction Mid Shield Gardna Millennium Scorpion Mind on Air Mystic Swordsman LV2 Necklace of Command Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Nitro Unit Ojama King Penalty Game! Phoenix Wing Wind Blast Rafflesia Seduction Rare Metalmorph Royal Surrender Sasuke Samurai #4 Serial Spell Shadowslayer Spell-Stopping Statute Spell Absorption Spiral Spear Strike Spirit Barrier Swords of Concealing Light Token Feastevil Ultimate Insect LV1 Ultimate Insect LV3 Ultimate Insect LV5 Card List EE3-JP001 Charcoal Inpachi EE3-JP002 Neo Aqua Madoor EE3-JP003 Skull Dog Marron EE3-JP004 Goblin Calligrapher EE3-JP005 Ultimate Insect LV1 EE3-JP006 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 EE3-JP007 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 EE3-JP008 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 EE3-JP009 Dark Mimic LV1 EE3-JP010 Dark Mimic LV3 EE3-JP011 Mystic Swordsman LV2 EE3-JP012 Mystic Swordsman LV4 EE3-JP013 Armed Dragon LV3 EE3-JP014 Armed Dragon LV5 EE3-JP015 Armed Dragon LV7 EE3-JP016 Horus' Servant EE3-JP017 Red-Eyes B. Chick EE3-JP018 Malice Doll of Demise EE3-JP019 Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke EE3-JP020 Rafflesia Seduction EE3-JP021 Ultimate Baseball Kid EE3-JP022 Mobius the Frost Monarch EE3-JP023 Element Dragon EE3-JP024 Element Soldier EE3-JP025 Howling Insect EE3-JP026 Masked Dragon EE3-JP027 Mind on Air EE3-JP028 Unshaven Angler EE3-JP029 The Trojan Horse EE3-JP030 Nobleman-Eater Bug EE3-JP031 Enraged Muka Muka EE3-JP032 Hade-Hane EE3-JP033 Penumbral Soldier Lady EE3-JP034 Ojama King EE3-JP035 Master of Oz EE3-JP036 Sanwitch EE3-JP037 Dark Factory of Mass Production EE3-JP038 Hammer Shot EE3-JP039 Mind Wipe EE3-JP040 Abyssal Designator EE3-JP041 Level up! EE3-JP042 Inferno Fire Blast EE3-JP043 Ectoplasmer EE3-JP044 The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension EE3-JP045 Two-Man Cell Battle EE3-JP046 Big Wave Small Wave EE3-JP047 Fusion Weapon EE3-JP048 Ritual Weapon EE3-JP049 Taunt EE3-JP050 Absolute End EE3-JP051 Spirit Barrier EE3-JP052 Ninjitsu Art of Decoy EE3-JP053 Enervating Mist EE3-JP054 Heavy Slump EE3-JP055 Greed EE3-JP056 Mind Crush EE3-JP057 Null and Void EE3-JP058 Gorgon's Eye EE3-JP059 Cemetery Bomb EE3-JP060 Hallowed Life Barrier EE3-JP061 Woodborg Inpachi EE3-JP062 Mighty Guard EE3-JP063 Bokoichi the Freightening Car EE3-JP064 Harpie Girl EE3-JP065 The Creator EE3-JP066 The Creator Incarnate EE3-JP067 Ultimate Insect LV3 EE3-JP068 Mystic Swordsman LV6 EE3-JP069 Silent Swordsman LV3 EE3-JP070 Nightmare Penguin EE3-JP071 Heavy Mech Support Platform EE3-JP072 Perfect Machine King EE3-JP073 Element Magician EE3-JP074 Element Saurus EE3-JP075 Roc from the Valley of Haze EE3-JP076 Sasuke Samurai #4 EE3-JP077 Harpie Lady 1 EE3-JP078 Harpie Lady 2 EE3-JP079 Harpie Lady 3 EE3-JP080 Raging Flame Sprite EE3-JP081 Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch EE3-JP082 Eagle Eye EE3-JP083 Tactical Espionage Expert EE3-JP084 Invasion of Flames EE3-JP085 Creeping Doom Manta EE3-JP086 Pitch-Black Warwolf EE3-JP087 Mirage Dragon EE3-JP088 Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective EE3-JP089 Fox Fire EE3-JP090 Big Core EE3-JP091 Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast EE3-JP092 Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive EE3-JP093 A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit EE3-JP094 Homunculus the Alchemic Being EE3-JP095 Dark Blade the Dragon Knight EE3-JP096 Mokey Mokey King EE3-JP097 Serial Spell EE3-JP098 Harpies' Hunting Ground EE3-JP099 Triangle Ecstasy Spark EE3-JP100 Necklace of Command EE3-JP101 Machine Duplication EE3-JP102 Flint EE3-JP103 Mokey Mokey Smackdown EE3-JP104 Back to Square One EE3-JP105 Monster Reincarnation EE3-JP106 Ballista of Rampart Smashing EE3-JP107 Lighten the Load EE3-JP108 Malice Dispersion EE3-JP109 Tragedy EE3-JP110 Divine Wrath EE3-JP111 Xing Zhen Hu EE3-JP112 Rare Metalmorph EE3-JP113 Fruits of Kozaky's Studies EE3-JP114 Mind Haxorz EE3-JP115 Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan EE3-JP116 Chain Burst EE3-JP117 Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment EE3-JP118 Spell Purification EE3-JP119 Astral Barrier EE3-JP120 Covering Fire EE3-JP121 Space Mambo EE3-JP122 Divine Dragon Ragnarok EE3-JP123 Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter EE3-JP124 Insect Knight EE3-JP125 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys EE3-JP126 Hand of Nephthys EE3-JP127 Ultimate Insect LV5 EE3-JP128 Silent Swordsman LV5 EE3-JP129 Granmarg the Rock Monarch EE3-JP130 Element Valkyrie EE3-JP131 Element Doom EE3-JP132 Maji-Gire Panda EE3-JP133 Catnipped Kitty EE3-JP134 Behemoth the King of All Animals EE3-JP135 Big-Tusked Mammoth EE3-JP136 Kangaroo Champ EE3-JP137 Hyena EE3-JP138 Blade Rabbit EE3-JP139 Mecha-Dog Marron EE3-JP140 Blast Magician EE3-JP141 Chiron the Mage EE3-JP142 Gearfried the Swordmaster EE3-JP143 Armed Samurai - Ben Kei EE3-JP144 Shadowslayer EE3-JP145 Golem Sentry EE3-JP146 Abare Ushioni EE3-JP147 The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion EE3-JP148 The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion EE3-JP149 The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion EE3-JP150 Whirlwind Prodigy EE3-JP151 Flame Ruler EE3-JP152 Firebird EE3-JP153 Rescue Cat EE3-JP154 Brain Jacker EE3-JP155 Gatling Dragon EE3-JP156 King Dragun EE3-JP157 A Feather of the Phoenix EE3-JP158 Poison Fangs EE3-JP159 Spell Absorption EE3-JP160 Lightning Vortex EE3-JP161 Meteor of Destruction EE3-JP162 Swords of Concealing Light EE3-JP163 Spiral Spear Strike EE3-JP164 Release Restraint EE3-JP165 Centrifugal Field EE3-JP166 Fulfillment of the Contract EE3-JP167 Re-Fusion EE3-JP168 The Big March of Animals EE3-JP169 Cross Counter EE3-JP170 Pole Position EE3-JP171 Penalty Game! EE3-JP172 Threatening Roar EE3-JP173 Phoenix Wing Wind Blast EE3-JP174 Good Goblin Housekeeping EE3-JP175 Beast Soul Swap EE3-JP176 Assault on GHQ EE3-JP177 D.D. Dynamite EE3-JP178 Deck Devastation Virus EE3-JP179 Elemental Burst EE3-JP180 Forced Ceasefire EE3-JP181 Elemental Hero Avian EE3-JP182 Elemental Hero Burstinatrix EE3-JP183 Elemental Hero Clayman EE3-JP184 Elemental Hero Sparkman EE3-JP185 Winged Kuriboh EE3-JP186 Ancient Gear Golem EE3-JP187 Ancient Gear Beast EE3-JP188 Ancient Gear Soldier EE3-JP189 Millennium Scorpion EE3-JP190 Ultimate Insect LV7 EE3-JP191 Lost Guardian EE3-JP192 Hieracosphinx EE3-JP193 Criosphinx EE3-JP194 Moai Interceptor Cannons EE3-JP195 Megarock Dragon EE3-JP196 Dummy Golem EE3-JP197 Grave Ohja EE3-JP198 Mine Golem EE3-JP199 Monk Fighter EE3-JP200 Master Monk EE3-JP201 Guardian Statue EE3-JP202 Medusa Worm EE3-JP203 D.D. Survivor EE3-JP204 Mid Shield Gardna EE3-JP205 White Ninja EE3-JP206 Aussa the Earth Charmer EE3-JP207 Eria the Water Charmer EE3-JP208 Hiita the Fire Charmer EE3-JP209 Wynn the Wind Charmer EE3-JP210 Batteryman AA EE3-JP211 Des Wombat EE3-JP212 King of the Skull Servants EE3-JP213 Reshef the Dark Being EE3-JP214 Elemental Mistress Doriado EE3-JP215 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman EE3-JP216 Elemental Hero Thunder Giant EE3-JP217 Card of Sanctity EE3-JP218 Brain Control EE3-JP219 Gift of the Martyr EE3-JP220 Double Attack EE3-JP221 Battery Charger EE3-JP222 Kaminote Blow EE3-JP223 Doriado's Blessing EE3-JP224 Final Ritual of the Ancients EE3-JP225 Legendary Black Belt EE3-JP226 Nitro Unit EE3-JP227 Shifting Shadows EE3-JP228 Inpenetrable Formation EE3-JP229 Hero Signal EE3-JP230 Pikeru's Second Sight EE3-JP231 Minefield Eruption EE3-JP232 Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button EE3-JP233 Mispolymerization EE3-JP234 Level Conversion Lab EE3-JP235 Rock Bombardment EE3-JP236 Grave Lure EE3-JP237 Token Festevil EE3-JP238 Spell-Stopping Statute EE3-JP239 Royal Surrender EE3-JP240 Lone Wolf